Many liquids, such as cough syrups and other liquid medications, need to be administered at a proper dosage for most beneficial effect. As such, a spoon or other measuring device, such as an eyedropper, is often required. Eyedroppers are suitable for small doses such as a few drops. Measuring spoons are also commonly used. Specialized measuring spoons, often called dosing spoons, have been developed which have a tube like handle that, when stood upright, can receive and measure liquid. The open end has a spoon shaped extension to provide easy oral administration of the liquid as the spoon is tipped downwardly while containing liquid.
In order to reduce the dispensing of unmeasured amounts of medication, pharmaceutical companies have attempted to provide a measuring spoon, dosing spoon or measuring cup such that the delivery applicator and the measuring device are in the same implement that accompanies the bottle of medication. However, in spite of previous attempts of pharmaceutical manufacturers to assure that the measuring spoon or cup on top of the bottle closure stays with the medicine bottle, the measuring cup or spoon commonly became separated or misplaced. The person in need of medication is then tempted to take an unmeasured amount straight from the bottle.
Previous dosing devices integrated with the closure have either been unwieldy for oral administration of the medicine or became messy by unwanted dripping of medicine as the devices exit the bottle from a position submerged in the medicine within the bottle.
What is needed is a measuring device and dispensing spoon combination that is integrated with a closure for a container. What is also needed is a measuring and dispensing device that has a spoon section for ease of oral administration and provides for automatic wiping of the spoon as it exits the bottle to reduce undesirable dripping.